Staring Into Open Flames
by Jryder07
Summary: Rachel and Puck are twins who are home in Lima after many years. They are attending McKinley as juniors but they aren't typical high school students. They are hiding a huge secret while just trying to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

Hey guys! This story has been floating around in my head and I started writing it last night and bam! It just happened! I'm super excited about this one! I won't be giving up my other and I hope to keep them updated in tandem!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If you recognize it, it belongs to Ryan Murphy. If you don't, it's mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I can't believe we are stuck in this shit hole." Puck scowled as he leaned against his truck, staring at the brick building in front of him.

"It's not so bad, Noah." I told him, patting him on the chest as I passed, heading for the front doors. "We have to at least try and blend in." I called back over my shoulder and soon enough, the boy had jogged over to catch up with me.

"But why Ohio?" He whined like a petulant child and I sighed.

"Because it's Home." I said simply, walking casually to the offices and making my way inside. After clearing my throat and getting the attention of the woman behind the desk I spoke, putting on my best smile.

"Rachel and Noah Puckerman here for our schedules." I said sweetly and the older woman smiled kindly at me.

"Of course dear." She said as she rummaged through a pile of papers before pulling out two and handing them to me. "You'll find your locker assignments there as well." She said, pointing to the small numbers just above our schedule.

"Thank you, ma'am." I gave her one last smile before pulling Noah out into the hallway and handing him his schedule. "We have all the same classes. I made sure of it." He nodded, taking his schedule and looking it over.

"Glee club? Really?" He asked, a low chuckle escaping his throat.

"I like singing, Noah." I glowered at him. "And so do you. And you're trying out for the football team and I'm going for cheerleading." He rolled his eyes at this.

"Why don't you just give it up and join the football team with me? You know you're gonna be faster than all of those guys." He said, appealing his case to me once more like he had been doing all week.

"Noah, you know that a girl playing football would gather attention. Which is exactly what we are trying to avoid. And especially a girl who can run a mile in under a minute. I'm sure that wouldn't gather attention." I said sarcastically and he rolled his eyes again.

"So you tone it down and run at a normal speed. Come on! I don't want to be a part of that team without you! We would rule that field and it's been so long since I've ruled a football field!" He said, his eyes alight with excitement. I sighed, huffing out a breath of air.

"Fine. Fine. I'll try out for the stupid football team." I bit out reluctantly as Noah did a fist pump into the air.

"Yes! You won't regret it, sis!" He exclaimed, slinging an arm over my shoulder as we headed in the general direction of our lockers, in better spirits n he had been.

I wrinkled my nose as we passed a group of boys wearing letterman jackets.

"The boys here reek." I told Noah. "Way too much cologne. It's almost suffocating. ...and be girls aren't much better." I added on as we passed a group of girls talking excitedly about their summer. I frowned and tried not to focus on the many smells assaulting my nose. Noah was wearing a similar expression as he nodded his agreement.

We finally found our lockers and put in our combinations like was written on our schedules. We stashed our practice gear and our book bags, deciding to just keep a notebook and pen with us each for the first class. We didn't have books yet so we had one less thing to carry around.

"What the fuck?" I heard my brother snarl from beside me and turned to look where his eyes were trained and realized that we had company. All of a sudden, I felt something incredibly cold hit my face and chest and drip onto the floor. I opened my eyes and realized that our company was a group of jocks holding now empty slushie cups and wearing matching smirks. Rage coursed through my veins and I had to fight with myself not to react but upon the slight recoil of the guys closest to us, I knew my eyes had changed color. I pushed forward, putting my finger square into the apparent leader's chest.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are. But if you ever pull something like that with me or my brother again, you'll wish you hadn't ever been born." I said with a deadly calm voice. The boy audibly gulped but straightened his shoulders, squaring off with me.

"I'd like to see you try, little girl. You'll soon learn who runs this school and who's at the bottom of the food chain." He said, arrogance filling his voice and I flattened my hand on his chest, pushing him back into the opposite wall and holding him there. I saw a flash of pain as I used my strength and pushed a little harder to emphasize my point.

"You'll do well to remember the fear you feel right now because I promise you I won't be so nice next time." I said, my voice still calm and low. And as fast as I could snap my fingers, I turned away and back to Noah, grabbing my gym bag and slamming my locker shut. I grabbed Noah's hand and pulled him through the hallways to the closest bathroom. After checking to make sure the coast was clear, I pulled him inside with me and locked the door. I looked up and noticed his eyes were a dangerous red and I knew mine had to be the same and sure enough, when I looked in the mirror, red eyes shone back at me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and when I opened them again, they had returned to their warm chocolate brown. I turned to Noah and noticed that he had also returned his eyes to their proper color and I smiled a sad smile at him.

"If I wasn't sure about joining the football team, I am now." I told him. "Come on. Let's get cleaned up."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

Hey guys! Thank you so much to those who have read/favorited/followed and especially reviewed! It means the world to me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If you recognize it, it belongs to Ryan Murphy. If you don't, it's mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

Noah and I traipsed into our first period English class five minutes late, immediately garnering the attention of every student in the room.

"You're late." The teacher spoke in a bored voice.

"I apologize ma'am. My brother and I were cleaning red slush out of our hair. It seems that the other students here have a problem holding on to their slushie cups." I stated in a calm voice though I could still feel the prickle of rage surging through my veins. I heard a few students snicker at my comment and I cast my eyes around the room, taking in the different faces, and filing them away for later. Just as my eyes fell to the back of the room, a beautiful scent wafted through the air and to my nostrils. It smelled like sunshine and strawberries and my head followed the scent until I saw her. She had medium length blonde hair and deliciously smooth pale skin. She was wearing what looked to be a cheerleading outfit. My heart hammered in my chest as her eyes met mine and I was immediately lost in her stunning hazel eyes.

"What are your names?" The teacher asked but I was no longer paying attention to anything other than the girl sitting in the back row who had yet to break our eye contact. Noah glanced sideways at me before speaking for the first time.

"I'm Noah and she's Rachel. We're the Puckerman twins, though I prefer to be called Puck." He told the teacher who nodded and scribbled something down in her notebook on her desk.

"Very well. I won't mark you late today. Consider it a welcoming gift. Now, take your seats. We have two empty ones in the third row there." She said gesturing and I felt Noah's hand on my shoulder, guiding me through the room and to our seats. The blonde girl finally broke eye contact as Noah nudged me along, her eyes cast downward at her desk and I frowned.

 _Rae...was that what I think it was?_ Noah asked me. I blinked and glanced at him and nodded.

 _It was. She's it. She's the one._ I told him.

 _You're gonna have to try a lot harder if you don't want to be obvious. Your eyes are a sparkling green right now and I could feel your desire to...ya know._ He said the last part with a smirk and I internally groaned. This could end up so bad.

 _Shut up!_ I hissed at him and put my head in my hands. I could still smell her and it was driving me crazy.

* * *

When the bell rang, Noah and I picked up our notebooks and headed for the door, only to be stopped by a Latina and another blonde cheerleader. "You're new here." The Latina spoke and I had to hold in my laughter at the obviousness in her statement.

"Yeah. We just moved here." I told her, unable to contain the smile that broke over my face.

"My name is Brittany and this is Santana." The other blonde said in a bubbly voice I smiled back at her.

"I'm Rachel and this is my brother Noah." I told them just as the pretty blonde girl came up to the four of us. My senses on fire with her so close and I wanted nothing more than to pin her and make her mine. Noah, reading my thoughts, tightened his grip on my shoulder.

"And this is Quinn." Brittany said happily, introducing the beautiful blonde.

"It is lovely to meet you, ladies." Noah said with a charming smile. "But my sister and I need to get to our next class and since we are still learning our way, we want as much time as possible so we don't get lost." He said, flashing his smile that was known for making women swoon. It didn't seem to be working on these girls though.

"Let me see your schedule." Santana all but demanded and Noah wordlessly handed his schedule over. "We have all the same classes, so stick with me and you'll be alright. And you'll also avoid the slushies." She said with a smirk before heading out of the classroom. Noah and I looked at each other and shrugged, following the Latina and the two blondes.

As we walked, I noticed a truly appalling scent as we walked and it was only getting stronger. I balked and let my thoughts drift to Noah.

 _Do you smell that?_ I asked him. He frowned and shook his head.

 _What? I don't smell anything out of the ordinary_. He said, glancing around the hallway. I swallowed and tried to ignore it but it kept getting worse and then it was right in front of us.

"Hey guys!" An excited voice said from above me and I looked up to find a giant of a boy. He was almost a head taller than Noah and at least two of me and I couldn't help the growl that formed in my throat. Luckily, it was low enough that only Noah could here and he frowned at me.

"Hey, Finn." Quinn said, happily as she reached up on her tip toes to give the boy a kiss and a snarl almost ripped from my throat but I clamped down on my tongue to stop it.

 _Calm down. Your eyes are turning red again._ I heard Noah whisper in my head and I closed my eyes, willing them to go back to brown.

"New kids, I see." Finn said, looking our way. "I'm Finn." He held out his hand for us to shake, which Noah and I both did, although it took some prodding from Noah for me to touch the boy.

"I'm Puck and this is my sister Rachel." Noah told him. Finn just grinned a boyish grin at us.

"Cool! Puck, are you trying out for the football team?" Finn asked him and Puck smirked.

"Yeah. We both are actually." He grinned, tightening his grip on my shoulder.

"You both are?" He asked, confused. "Girls don't play football." He said, scratching the back of his head and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I do. And I'm the fastest player your team will ever have." I ground out and he looked taken aback.

"Okay, okay, sorry. It's just not something that happens, is all." He defended and I scoffed.

 _I need him to go away, Noah_. I told my brother and he gave a small nod.

"Well, I have to get to class so I'll see you all later." Finn said with another grin. He leaned down and kissed Quinn once more and I had to physically stop myself from reacting.

"See you guys around!" Finn said cheerily as he took off down the hallway.

"I should be going to." Quinn said as she gave us a brilliant smile. "It was nice meeting you." She said, meeting my eyes for a second too long before turning and continuing down the hall.

 _This is going to be a long year._ I thought.

 _You could just try and get her. She was clearly confused about how she should feel about you._ He said to me as he guided me into the classroom.

 _You could feel it too?_ I asked, looking up at him as we took empty seats next to Santana and Brittany. He nodded.

 _Of course. It was rolling off her in waves. I think reading people and emotions is one of my favorite abilities."_ He said with a smirk as a girl walked into the classroom who clearly wanted to take my brother home. I made a face.

"Disgusting." I muttered out loud, shaking my head as Noah laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**

Thank you, thank you, thank you! To all the people who have read/followed/favorited and especially reviewed! It means the world to me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If you recognize it, it belongs to Ryan Murphy. If not, it's mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

Santana and Brittany stared at Noah and I incredulously as we started devouring our mountain of food during lunch.

"Do you guys always eat like this? Where does it go?" Santana asked in wild disbelief, her eyes huge.

"Mhm. We run a lot." Noah murmured, his mouth still full. I elbowed him for talking with his mouth full before swallowing my own food and repeating what he said.

"We run a lot. Burns off all the calories, but it also creates the need for more." I explained. Truth was, while Noah and I did run a lot, our metabolisms were much higher than the average human. We burn calories twice as fast as most humans on a regular basis and then we also have to compensate for how much we exercise, therefore, a huge diet.

"That's crazy." Brittany uttered softly, still staring at us in wonderment.

"Hey San, Britt." A happy voice said from behind us and Noah and I immediately looked up and behind to see who the new voice was.

"Hey Chang! Chang 2!" Santana greeted the two Asians. The boy, whom I recognized from my first two classes, appeared to be about six foot and a mesomorph, just like Noah, though leaning more towards an ectomorph. He has straight black hair that hung down into his eyes and a sunny disposition. The girl next to him, was completely unfamiliar. She had long straight black hair with a few blue streaks. She was clearly a mesomorph, though not as athletic, with a style comparable to punk meets artsy. Neither of their scents presented them as dangerous so I smiled warmly up at them. "Puck and Rach, this is Mike and Tina. Mike, Tina, this is Rachel and Puck." Santana introduced as the Asian couple took their seats with us.

"It's nice to meet you." I offered brightly. Mike beamed back at me.

"Likewise! You both are in my first two classes right?" He asked, looking between Noah and myself.

"We are." I nodded.

"Cool. How are you liking it here so far?" Noah and I shared a look before answering Mike.

"It's not bad. High school is high school and it blows." Noah told him. "But it's better than some other schools we've been to." He confirmed.

"Do you move around a lot?" Mike asked.

"You could say that." Noah said and I stepped on his foot under the table. He winced and looked at me.

 _Shut up, idiot! That was about as a vague futurity! And we all know being vague drums up curiosity!_ I admonished him with a scowl and he frowned.

 _Sorry, Rach. I'll fix it._ "Our father was in the military so we moved around a bunch." Noah elucidated, placating the curious looks we were getting from the table's occupants.

"That had to suck, moving around so much." Tina commented and we shrugged.

"You get used to it after a while." I said, reaching for my soda as Mike questioned Noah about football. I was mid sip, when I caught wind of a familiar scent. I swallowed my soda quickly, setting it down and looking around in the direction the scent was coming from. I could see Noah turning his head as well out of the corner of my eye.

Finally, pin-pointing the source of the scent, I zeroed in on a blonde boy, about Noah's height with a similar body type. I felt Noah put his hand on my shoulder, his instinct to protect kicking in, as the boy came closer. I held my head up and straightened my shoulders, in preparation for his arrival at our table.

"Hey guys!" He greeted happily, looking around the table.

"Hey Sam!" Mike said with a grin and I noticed the other occupants smiling at the boy as well. He locked eyes with me and his smile faltered and I knew that he knew. We stared at each other for a moment before he gave a slight nod, confirming my suspicions. He turned back to the table and took his seat next to Brittany.

"Sam and Puck, this is Sam. Sam, this is Rachel and Puck." Santana said, making introductions again.

"It's nice to meet you." Sam said politely, but I knew his guard was up, just like mine and Noah's.

"Nice to meet you as well." I said shortly.

We all returned to our lunch, making conversation amongst ourselves. Noah and I still had our hackles raised so to speak and I could feel the tension rolling off of Sam in waves.

 _We need to talk to him._ Noah told me and I gave an imperceptible nod.

 _We can find him after school_.

* * *

After our sixth period Astronomy class, Santana and Brittany led us to the choir room for Glee. We were met at the door by Tina and Mike and exchanged friendly hello's before heading inside. We took our seats as more students filed in. A flamboyant gay kid with impeccable fashion sense strolled in shortly after we took our seats. He was followed by a bigger black girl and I instantly felt a pull toward her and my eyes widened and I put my hand on Noah's arm, physically holding him in place as his thoughts whirled.

 _I want to…I have to…She's mine. I have to mark her._ He thought, his eyes smoldering and his expression completely smitten. His eyes had turned a vibrant green and I willed him to relax.

 _Noah, calm down. You can't scare her._ I told him and he frowned, sitting back in his chair but not taking his eyes off her. Her own eyes locked with his and her cool expression dropped into something softer and I smiled knowingly.

The two friends took their seats, though the girl kept glancing back at Noah every chance she got and he couldn't take his eyes away from her.

Next in was a kid in a wheel chair being pushed by…Blaine? Noah and I recognized his scent and we both whipped our heads around to look at the boy, Noah momentarily forgetting his obvious attraction to the darker skinned girl. He grinned when he saw us and we stood, rushing down the risers to embrace him in a huge hug.

"Holy shit! What are you doing here?" Noah asked him excitedly.

"You didn't tell us you went to school here. We thought you were still at Dalton!" I exclaimed, excitement pouring out of me. Blaine laughed and shook his head.

"I just transferred in this year. Kind of here for him." He said with a dopey smile as he looked at the gay kid who had walked in earlier, who gave Blaine a happy smile in return. I followed his line of sight and smiled back at Blaine. "I didn't expect you guys back yet." He murmured, softly.

"We had to come back. It's getting bad." I told him in a hushed whisper.

"I know. It's all mom talks about. Speaking of…" He said looking me directly in the eye. "…I'm ready." My eyes widened and I looked at him in surprise.

"Are you sure, Blaine?" I asked him cautiously. He nodded vehemently.

"Absolutely." He said assuredly.

"Come over. We'll talk about it at home." I told him with a nod as the sudden scent of roadkill hit my nose and I frowned, a scowl breaking over my face as I looked toward the door and saw Finn walk in with Sam. They were talking animatedly about something as Quinn followed them in, shaking her head. She cast her eyes around the room, ultimately landing on me. She gave me a soft smile but I could see the confusion and uncertainty in her eyes and feel it in her emotions. I returned her smile and watched as she broke eye contact and took her seat next to Finn, who immediately put his arm on the back of her chair. My smile broke into another scowl and I turned back to Noah and Blaine who was looking at me curiously.

"I'll explain later." I mumbled as Mr. Shue walked in the door from his office. I had met him during Spanish and he seemed nice enough.

"Alright guys! Welcome back!" He said happily, stopping short as he noticed three new kids standing at the front of the room. We all snapped our attention to him and he cocked his head to the side, looking curiously, but happily, at us. "You must be our new members!" He commented, excitement dripping from his voice. "Please, tell us about yourselves and then I trust you have all prepared something to sing?" He demanded more than asked. I gave him a beaming smile before going first.

"My name is Rachel Puckerman and this is my twin brother Noah. We just moved here and we both love to sing so here we are." I said happily.

"Please call me Puck." Noah interjected and I rolled my eyes but smiled at him nonetheless.

"And I am Blaine Anderson, as I'm sure some if not all of you know. I just transferred here from Dalton." He said, grinning around the room and throwing a wink to Kurt who blushed but smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you guys. Could I have everyone in the room introduce themselves please." Shue asked.

"I'm Kurt." The gay kid answered and I grinned, finally putting a name to the face of Blaine's mate. "Mercedes." The black girl said with a smile at Puck who just grinned back at her stupidly.

 _Mercedes. God. Even her name is beautiful._ Noah thought and I glanced at my brother.

"Artie." The wheelchair guy said and I nodded to him. Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Finn, Mike, and Tina all introduced themselves to follow suit and Shue beamed at us all before turning to Noah, Blaine, and I.

"Who wants to sing first?" Shue said, taking a seat with the rest of the class.

"If you don't mind, Rach, I'd like to go first." Blaine said, addressing me and I nodded.

"Of course, Blaine." I told him. Noah and I returned to our seats as he passed off some sheet music to the band and passing along a few notes. Moments later, music filled the room and Blaine gave a wonderful and playful rendition of _Stutter_ by Maroon 5 as he danced around the room. Noah and I recognized the song and joined him, singing some back up and complimenting his dance moves and soon Brittany and Mike had joined us followed by the whole club.

"That was fantastic, Blaine!" Mr. Shue praised as last notes faded into applause and cheers from the club. "Welcome! It will be an honor to have your voice on our team." He complimented and Blaine blushed. Every but Noah and I took their seats and Noah grabbed his electric guitar from it's case, plugging it in. He spoke briefly with the band and grinned at Rachel. "We're ready when you are." Shue said with a smile, reclaiming his seat. Soon, the violinist started to play and then the rest of the band and Noah joined in as he started with the vocals of _Who Says You Can't Go Home_. Within minutes the whole club was on their feet again, dancing and singing along with the chorus.

"WOW!" Shue said as the song came to an end and once again, the club was cheering and applauding happily. "Three brilliant new singers!" He said happily.

"You guys kicked ass!" Santana commented and the rest of the club murmured their agreement. Quinn gave me a shy smile and I could see Mercedes looking at Noah appreciatively.

"You all did! But now, we must move on with our first lesson of the year!" Shue said and we all took our seats. There was no set theme for National's this year but all of the participating Show Choirs had to take a theme at a random draw. Ours is Dancing Through Life!" Shue announced as excitement washed over me. I might be a badass but musical theatre was my first love and I recognized the theme from the song from Wicked of the same name. "Does anyone have any song ideas?" Shue asked us, looking around the room. I immediately raised my hand. "Yes, Rachel?" He asked, looking to me.

"Well, we could do the obvious and perform _Dancing Through Life_ from Wicked." I told him, my eyes gleaming. He chuckled and nodded.

"I have thought about that. It would be a great song to end with and it has some fantastic choreography. Now, I forgot to mention, we will need nine different songs. 3 for sectionals, 3 for regionals, and 3 for nationals. All will follow the same theme." He explained and we all nodded along and brainstormed for the next half hour.

"Alright guys! We've got a pretty solid list so come in tomorrow ready to start learning some of these!" He said as the bell rang and we were all dismissed for the day.

"Noah! Rach!" Blaine called to us as we headed for the door. We turned and he was pulling Kurt along with him. "I'd like for you to formally meet my boyfriend, Kurt and his friend Mercedes. Kurt, Mercedes, this is my older brother and sister, Noah and Rachel." He said excitedly as he beamed at us. Kurt looked between the three of us, confused.

"I didn't know you had an older brother and sister." He said, narrowing his eyes.

"It's complicated." I told him, trying to diffuse the sudden tension.

"We share a father but we have different moms." Blaine explained and Kurt nodded, accepting that answer.

"Well, it was nice to formally meet you." He said with a kind smile and I grinned at him. Noah was too busy gazing at Mercedes and she him to pay much attention to the rest of the conversation.

"Blaine, we have football tryouts and then we'll be home. I'll text you and you can meet us?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Of course. We have to get going too. I'll see you guys later." Blaine said, happily as he pulled Kurt and Mercedes from the room, Noah's eyes following Mercedes the whole time.

"Who would have thought." Noah mused, still staring at the empty doorway, leaving it open for me to fill in the blanks which I could with about five different things.

"It's nice to see him again though. We've been gone for a while." I told Noah as we headed for the door, only to be stopped by Sam. We backed up and we came in, shutting the door.

"How long?" I asked him.

"About three months." He confessed, dropping his guard, his face taking on a scared childlike expression.

"Who's your alpha?" I asked him, letting some of my own guard drop.

"Don't have one. I was attacked one night while running in the woods. I haven't seen the other one since. I haven't smelled anyone else until you two showed up." He said softly. I sighed. I had a bad feeling and I didn't like it.

"How did you control your impulses?" I asked him, curious. He was still a pup after all.

"I don't really know. I know I hunted small animals at first. But people…I never. I don't know why. I wanted to. But something always stopped me." He said honestly.

"You have a pure heart." I explained to him. "Humans with a pure heart don't ever want to hurt other humans or other living things if they can help it. Even with the change. Unfortunately, it's in our nature to hunt small animals. Not all things can be helped. But that's what stopped you."

"Who all is in your pack?" He asked me and I frowned.

"It's just us now." Noah said, sadness tinging his voice.

"I heard Blaine say that he was your brother…" Sam trailed off, confused.

"He is. It's complicated. How about this. You come over tonight after football tryouts, and we'll explain everything." I told him. He mulled it over for a few moments and nodded.

"Okay." He said with a nod.

"Wonderful." I said before opening my notebook and scribbling down our address and my phone number before handing the paper to him. "Our address and my phone number. Call me when you get to the gate and I'll come out to meet you." I told him softly and he nodded.

"I have football too so I'll walk with you." He said, pocketing the paper and we all headed for the locker rooms. "I played last year but I'm concerned about playing now. I mean, all of my reflexes are quicker and I'm faster now even in human form." He said quietly and I smirked.

"You just gotta keep a handle on it. It's easy once you learn." I told him and he nodded.

"I have a question." He started and Noah and I both gave him our attention. "Which one of you is the Alpha?"

"Rach is." Noah answered for me. "She makes all final decisions."

"That being said, I don't make any decisions without consulting Noah. We are a team first and foremost." I told Sam.

"That makes a lot of sense." Sam commented as we entered the locker room, where Coach Beiste's locker was located. The guys that were already in there got a little rowdy when they spotted Rachel, but one disparaging look from Noah and they all went back to their business. Sam escorted us to his coach, knocking on her door and waiting for her to answer before opening the door. "Coach, I have a couple of kids who want to try out. Their names are on the list, but I figured you'd want to meet them." He offered and the coach looked up from some papers on her desk. She observed Noah and I with interest.

"Coach," I acknowledged. "I'm Rachel Puckerman and this is my brother, Noah, and we are trying out for the football team today." She looked at us thoughtfully.

"A girl on the football team." She mused. "Okay. What positions do you play?" She asked and Noah grinned.

"Rachel is typically a running back and more specifically a tailback. Though she is a fantastic kicker too. I'm typically a tight end but I'm also a pretty solid linebacker." He said and I nodded along.

"Fantastic! Well, get padded up and in a practice jersey and I'll see you out there. Rachel, feel free to grab pads and change in the girl's locker room."

"Sure thing Coach." I said, leaving her office with Noah.

Once we were all out on the field, coach addressed us as a group. "I don't care if you were on the team last year. Everyone is trying out again for a fresh start and we have some new faces, so bring your all and let me see what you've got." And with that, tryouts commenced. Noah and I were constantly holding ourselves back and we were also watching Sam and making sure he didn't do anything obvious. Aside from one moment, where he slipped and tackled a guy too hard, he did relatively well.

Coach called it for the night around 6 and we all gathered around. "Great job out there, guys! I'll have the list posted tomorrow morning! Hit the showers!"

* * *

 **AN**

Songs mentioned: _Stutter_ by Maroon 5  
 _Who Says You Can't Go Home_ by Bon Jovi and Jennifer Nettles

Ectomorph, mesomorph and endomorph are the three different body types. The simple breakdown: ectomorphs are tall and skinny, mesomorphs are average, endomorphs are short and stocky. For a more detailed explanation, you can visit this website: **www-dot-directlyfitness-dot-com/store/3-body-types-explained-ectomorph-mesomorph-endomorph/** _(Replace the -dot- with an actual period)_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**

Thank you to everyone who has read/followed/favorited and especially reviewed! I appreciate it and you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If you recognize it, it belongs to Ryan Murphy. If not, it's mine.

There is a LOT of history in this chapter. It's kind of a heavy read so I apologize.

Also, I have loosely based Rachel and Noah's bloodline off of the Rothschild family.

Enjoy!

* * *

An hour later found Sam, Blaine, Noah and myself sitting around our kitchen table, sipping on a few beers. I took a deep breath before opening my mouth to tell them everything.

"Noah and I are shape-shifters or werewolves, though that term isn't exactly accurate for what we are. I'll come back to that in a minute. It is no secret that the first shape-shifter in existence was cursed. He belonged to the Native American Tribe Meskwaki or Fox, which Noah and I are direct descendants of. An important fact to remember, just because you carry the gene, does not mean that you will be a shape-shifter. You know on the first full moon after you turn 14. That's when the gene makes itself known, or doesn't. Keep that in mind." I told them. "When America was "discovered," several members of the Tribe were kidnapped and brought back to Europe and one, Kanti, the granddaughter of the first shape-shifter, was claimed by a Jewish man, Achim Wolff. I use the word "claimed" lightly. He knew he could do nothing to bring her home. He could not disobey direct orders but he made her life as simple and easy and comfortable as possible. Eventually, she grew to care for him the way he had cared for her and they fell in love." I paused, taking a drink of my beer.

"Kanti and Achim had 3 children. Kitchi, Lomasi, and Mayer. Kanti was the granddaughter of the first shape-shifter and therefore carried the gene and passed it to her children. Because Achim did not carry the gene and Kanti herself was unable to shift, it didn't seem likely that their children would get that ability. Turns out, Kitchi and Mayer both showed signs during puberty of shifting and on the first full moon after they turned 14, they shifted, Kitchi first and then Mayer. It caught both parents by surprise but they managed it, keeping their children out of the public eye. As the brother's grew older, they both had wives of their own and passed the gene on. Kitchi had a boy and a girl; Nadie, who was able to shift, and Keme, who was not. Mayer had only one son, Mayer II who also was able to shift. They were close growing up but then Nadie married Arik Bonham. Their son, Derek Bonham and Mayer II's son, Otmar, both with the ability to shift, did not agree on anything. Otmar found Derek to be a pretentious ass and Derek thought Otmar was useless. To prove him wrong, Otmar became one of the wealthiest people in the world." I paused again, taking a minute to catch my breath.

"Otmar Wolff was a court Jew to the German Landgraves of Hesse-Kassel in Frankfurt, Germany. He developed a huge financial house and ensured its success by placing his five sons; among them, our grandfather, Mayer III; in the five main European financial centers: Frankfurt, London, Naples, Paris, and Vienna. Our family is one of the most powerful families in the world, often tied in with many financial investments and whatnot, hence the house." I paused here to let that sink in with the two boys.

"Shape-shifters heal incredibly quickly and have immense strength. We are as quick as lightning and are able to read emotions. Our sense of smell and our hearing are incredibly high. Wolves within a pack can hear the other's thoughts in and out of wolf form. Because of these abilities, namely the healing and strength, we are able to live for a very long time as long as no vital organs are destroyed. That being said, we have to keep up with our shifts to stay alive. Once we stop changing on a regular basis, we start aging. Noah and I are almost 200 years old." Sam's jaw dropped as he stared at me as I dropped that last bit of information and I gave him a lopsided grin. "Yes, Sam. We're very old." I joked and Noah laughed.

"Anyway, Mayer and Mayer II never kept up with their shifts and therefore aged like normal men and eventually grew old and died. Otmar, the Alpha, and his brother Emmett kept up with their shifts and lived until about 70 years ago. The Bonham family, and their Alpha, Derek, came and confronted Otmar and it turned into a bloodbath. Our great Uncle Gregor, Grandfather Mayer, great Aunt Erika, her son Ross, Derek's daughter, Nadina, and her son Edward were all killed. Derek was slain by Otmar but then Derek's son, Wolfric, killed Otmar. The battle ended and we all went home and tended to our wounded and our dead."

"Wolfric Bonham became their new Alpha and our father became our Alpha. I'll come back to that in a minute. Both families regrouped and ours went into hiding. We lived in Cleveland for a long time until the Bonham's found us again about 25 years ago and we lost our mother, our uncle Ludwig and our aunt Katrina. We got them too. They lost Edward Roth and Broderick Bonham." I paused again, taking another sip of my beer.

"When your mate dies…a piece of you dies. You won't ever be whole again. It's just how it is with us. Our father was a wreck, but he met another woman, Blaine's mother, and while she could not replace our father's mate, she was a nice substitute so his life would not be spent alone. Unfortunately, Wolfric Bonham found us once more and officially defeated our father. Noah and I retaliated and injured him enough for him to tuck tail and run. Our Aunt Adrian never shifted when she turned 14 and she never chose to after that. She was left in charge of our cousins, Jake, Ryder, and Marley. They will all be turning 14 within the next year so we'll see what happens with them." I shrugged.

Sam stared at me. I couldn't blame him; I had just thrown a bunch of information at him along with about 400 years of history. "So…" He started tentatively. "There's only 2 people left in your pack?" He asked and I nodded sadly.

"Yes. At least until the other three turn 14." I answered.

"What about Blaine? He's 16 and he's your brother. Why is he not one of us?"

"I never shifted when I turned 14 so then it became my decision. I told Rachel earlier that I was ready and after hearing the full story, I'm even more ready. The Bonham's are growing in numbers and they are after Rachel and they are going to find her eventually." Blaine explained.

"Why are they after Rachel?" Sam asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Because she's the Alpha. They are also after Noah. They are the last of the Otmar Wolff bloodline. Or so they think. They don't know about me or Jake or Ryder or Marley." Blaine told him and Sam nodded.

"I want to join your pack." Sam said after sitting silently for almost ten minutes.

"Sam…I can't let you do that." I told him, shaking my head.

"No, Rach, listen. I got turned…which I really don't know who would have done that…" He trailed off, as if the thought just occurred to him.

"It was probably Brody or Jesse." I shrugged. "They are trying to grow numbers. Your heart is too pure. When you didn't attack any humans, they probably just left you to fend for yourself. Selfish bastards." I said angrily and Noah rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Well, anyway, I got turned and I don't have a pack. It will be nice to be with people like me. Not to mention, you're gonna need all the people you can get when the Bonham's come for you. I want to help." He said adamantly. "I felt your power when I first met you. I wanted to submit. And now I understand why." He said, honestly. I sighed.

 _What do you think, Noah?_ I asked him. He had been particularly quiet throughout my recount of our history.

 _Let him. We have nothing to lose and it's his decision._

 _But he's just a pup, Noah._

 _So we train him. He wants to come on with us and we can train him. It will be good for all of us involved. And we'll have Blaine too. That's already two more. And then when the other three hit 14, hopefully we'll be up to five._

I sighed. "Okay, fine. Outside." I muttered and stood, heading for the door outside. "Blaine, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked my baby brother and he nodded. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll do both tonight and Blaine, you should turn at the next full moon which I believe is next week." He nodded, a grin breaking across his face. "Strip, Sam, or you won't have your clothes anymore." He blinked as Noah and I began taking our clothes off. I had my shirt halfway over my head before I noticed Sam looking at us, a blush rising on his cheeks. "Come on, Sammy. Clothes off." I told him, finishing with my own clothes as he began stripping quickly.

I took off at a run and soon enough, my hands turned to paws and I hit the ground running before bounding back to find a light brown wolf and a dark brown wolf. Since Noah and I were twins, we were almost the same color. The difference was a darker strip down Noah's back, kind of like the mohawk he wore in human form.

 _Show him what to do, Noah._ I told my brother and he trotted over to Sam, nudging him with his nose. The two approached me and Noah bowed, lowering his head to the ground as Sam did the same. I nudged Noah and then Sam with my snout and then Noah sat on his haunches, putting his head back and baring his throat. Sam's eyes looked between then two of us before he defied all instinct and bared his neck to me, a sign of submission. I let out a low howl and approached Sam, nuzzling his neck.

 _How do you feel, Sam?_ I asked him.

 _WOAH! This is so cool!_

 _It sure is. Come on, Rach, you gotta change Blaine._ Noah commented and I turned to look at Blaine, seeing him standing there, watching in awe. I approached him cautiously and nudged his hand with my nose. He raised his hand and pet my head and I wagged my tail happily. I gently licked his hand, looking up at his face for a moment. He was sure. I could see it and feel it and so I quickly bit into his hand, enough to draw blood. I licked his wound clean, knowing that my saliva would mix in his blood, effectively turning him.

 _Take Sam and show him the woods, run with him. I'll stay with Blaine._ I told Noah. He yipped once and he and Sam took off as I shifted back into a human. I dressed quickly and pulled Blaine inside. "How do you feel?" I asked him.

"Fine. It's already healed." He said in amazement as he gazed at his hand. I laughed.

"I know. When I licked it after drawing blood, it transferred my healing properties."

"That's so cool." He muttered.

"How's your mom?" I asked him. He sighed.

"She's good. She knows it's getting bad. There have been more and more things going wrong. How much time do you think we have?"

"I'm hoping for a year, but I don't know if we could get that lucky. Probably by spring." I answered honestly.

"We'll be alright, Rach." He said with a warm smile. "Also, what was up in the choir room earlier?" He asked, remembering my reaction to Finn. I rolled my eyes.

"Stupid Finn." I muttered. Blaine looked confused.

"What's wrong with Finn? He's a really nice guy." Blaine asked and I scowled.

"Quinn is my mate. Finn is with her. Therefore, I hate him. No matter how nice he is. He also smells like absolute shit. And I think it's just because of Quinn, but I don't know for sure." I told him honestly.

"Oh, Rach…I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I just need to befriend Quinn and see what happens."

"I wish you luck, sis." Blaine said, giving me a sad smile.

"Mercedes is Puck's mate." I told him, changing the subject and his eyes went wide.

"I so did not see that coming." He said in disbelief.

"Me either, honestly." I told him.

"Whatever makes him happy." I snorted.

"She seemed to be interested in him so we'll see. Hopefully she doesn't care too much about the shape-shifter part."

"I'm a little worried about telling Kurt, honestly. He's just so…I don't know. It could go either way with him." Blaine said worriedly.

"You're his mate. Everything will work out." I told him, patting his hand gently. "I'm gonna order pizza. What do you want?" I asked him as I stood, fetching my phone and searching for the local pizza places phone number.

"Pepperoni is fine."

* * *

Ten minutes later, a fully dressed Sam and Noah walked in the door. "It's so cool to run like that!" Sam said excitedly and I chuckled lightly.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself, Sammy." I told him and he grinned back at me. "I ordered pizza, so I'm gonna go pick it up. Make yourselves at home." I told them, grabbing my keys and heading to the garage.

After a short drive into town to the pizza place and home, we were all digging into our dinner. "What's your family situation like, Sam?" I asked him.

"Well, my parents live in Kentucky. They let me come back to Lima at the beginning of the year and I've been staying with Finn." He said honestly. "It kinda sucks though, because they don't have a lot of room, what with Kurt and Burt there too."

"Well, there is more than enough room here and you're more than welcome to stay." I told him.

"I'll think about it, thanks, Rach." He said, grinning happily.

"And Blaine, you and your mom are welcome here anytime too."

"I appreciate that and I'll let mom know that you're back in town."

"Thank you." I told him and he flashed a smile at me. "But I am exhausted. I'm gonna go to bed. Noah are you okay to chill with the boys?" I asked him and he nodded with a smile.

"Sure am, Rach. Go ahead to bed. I've got this." He responded in kind.

"Thank you. Goodnight boys." I said, heading for the stairs and to my room. I changed into shorts and a tank top and brushed my teeth before collapsing in bed, letting sleep claim me.


End file.
